The Sun
by Daddy Elric
Summary: [Oneshot][RoyEd] Roy Mustang, you make the sun shine for me..


Written at school out of boredom. Damn, We were stealthy! No one knew We were writing this! Miniskirt Pose

**Pairing**: RoyEd

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it! Song is "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.

-----------------------------------------

**THE SUN**

He sighed, putting his head down on the desk. He'd read it _three times _by now! Dammit. The blonde stuck his tongue out boredly, then lifted his head, peering around the library. No one was _watching..._ He took up a pen, jotting down a small note and shoving it into a book. Hopefully _he _would find it...

Dog-earing the page, Edward stood, shouldering his red coat and pushing in his chair before leaving for the Colonel's office. Off to a briefing he went...

/And I'd give up forever to touch you/

Obsidian eyes scanned their quarry. Was it going to run? No. He could tell already. Now he just had to... No. Nonono. Someone had turned the tables; he was suddenly the prey, no longer the predator. But he could still win this one; and he did, taking his weapon in hand and conquering.

Thus Roy Mustang signed another bit of paperwork, glancing up at First Lieutenant Hawkeye occasionally. She held the whip, after all. Or in this case, the gun.

Hawkeye switched the setting back to "safety", lowering her pistol as she did. "That's good for now," she informed him. "Edward-kun is going to get here soon."

Roy nearly let out a whoop of triumphance. If Ed was coming, that meant he didn't have to do paperwork for a good two hours. And he'd get a bit of fun out of teasing the shorter alchemist, that was for sure. He may not have been a very tall man compared to some, but he towered over Edward. _Anyone _towered over Edward. Plus that blush was awfully cute... Now where had that come from?

/Cause I know that you feel me somehow/

He made to recline in his chair, but the door was shoved open, and in stomped Edward. Right on time. (Actually, Ed was late. It was on time for him, though.) The boy flung himself onto one of the couches, scowling. "Yeah, Mustang?"

Roy smirked. Ed had just walked into his first trap, and he didn't even know it. "Pity, I was hoping for an insult. All the good ones on a higher shelf this afternoon?" he drawled.

Edward's ears immediately turned red. Roy smirked. "Is that color because you're mad, or are you just enjoying staring at me, Fullmetal?"

This time the younger alchemist's whole face turned red. Roy's smirk simply grew, and he leaned over his drawer to pull out a folder. Handing it over, he announced, "Here. Your mission."

Edward sighed, taking it. He got up to leave, but paused and turned back around. "Have you gone to the library lately?" he questioned.

Brows knitting together in confusion, the colonel shook his head. Ed grinned. "You should go. Take out 'A Theory of Squares in Alchemy' by Edmund Orville."

Roy tilted his head, but nodded. "Right," he replied. He made to pull out a pen, then looked suspiciously back up at the blonde. "Why?"

A smirk of his own bloomed on Edward's face. Very Roy-like. "Just cause, y'know, I'm being nice," he said cryptically. "You'll see. Just take it out." And he walked off, humming a little tune the whole way.

/You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be/

Over the next few days, Roy had decided that he refused to go look at whatever it was Ed had directed him to do. Ed had given him an _order. _The Elrics were gone on the mission, anwyay, so he couldn't bug Ed to tell him what it was he was supposed to be reading.

Finally, he sighed. Might as well, he decided. Easier than staying at home being bored. So off he went, to the library.

/And I don't want to go home right now/

When the darkhaired man got there, he requested to see the book. The libraryian went and got it for him, passing it over without looking either at him or it.

Roy took the book, heading over to the armchair in the corner. He flipped it open, but stared at the page it'd opened to. The page was dogeared, and it had a small piece of lined paper sitting in it. Unfolding the sheet, Roy could see it was written in familiar, loopy cursive:

_Dear Colonel Bastard,_

_I guess it's going to sound weird, but I needed to get this out: _

_Roy Mustang, you make the sun shine for me._

_Love, You know who_

Roy stared at the page for a long while. Only one person would call him Colonel Bastard...

/And all I can taste is this moment/

A week later, and Roy was sitting once more in his office, awaiting the imminent arrival of the person he desired most in the world. Edward was due back today, and the man couldn't wait. He was watching the clock, paying no attention to the long overdue mountain of paperwork he was currently wallowing in.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (though it'd only been fifteen minutes since he'd arrived at the office), in stepped... _him. _Roy immediately brightened, and he stood to greet the youth. "So," said Roy, before Edward had a chance to say anything. "I make the sun shine, hm?"

Edward immediately laughed, stepping over to Roy and taking the man by the arm. "No. You _are _the sun." Then he kissed him, and Roy had the fleeting sensation of being both burned alive and frozen to death at the same time.

Roy knew right about then that his one-night-a-partner record had just been ruined.


End file.
